SALEP!
by Mr. De
Summary: Cerita tentang kejahilan Sasuke terhadap Naruto!


**SALEP!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik 'Masashi Kishimoto'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : CANON, ABAL, GAJE, GARING, TYPO EVERYWHERE, TIDAK KEREN & GANGGUAN PENULISAN LAINNYA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca dan Semoga terhibur!**

Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dengan intens, memang wajah Sasuke terlihat begitu putih, bersih dan mulus, tidak ada sedikitpun noda disana. Wajah Sasuke nampak bersinar meski seharian ini dia melakukan berbagai macam aktivitas.

Naruto heran, dia coba membandingkan dengan kondisi wajahnya saat ini, hmm lumayan putih kok meski tidak seputih wajah Sasuke, emm sedikit kusam karena tadi dia harus 'blusukan' atau lebih tepatnya meninjau langsung ke tempat pembangunan gedung baru di desa konoha. Maklum, banyaknya debu serta polusi yang bertebaran di sekitar tempat pembangunan membuat kesegaran wajahnya menurun drastis, tapi ada satu hal yang perlu di ingat...

Tadi Sasuke juga ikut bersama Naruto saat sang hokage meninjau langsung ke lokasi pembangunan, namun wajah Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlihat kusam, wajahnya tetap terlihat segar seperti baru selesai mandi, hmm bagaimana bisa?

Lanjut, kini soal kemulusan, ini dia yang paling tidak bisa di terima oleh Naruto, wajahnya jauh dari kata mulus, apalagi jika di bandingkan dengan Sasuke. Noda hitam bekas jerawat, kulit pipi yang kering dan kasar serta ada komedo di sekitar hidung, semua itu ada di wajah Naruto tapi sama sekali tidak ada di wajah Sasuke.

"Hm, kenapa kau melihat ku sampai seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke di tengah kesibukan menyantap makanannya, dia merasa amat risih karena sedari tadi Naruto terus memperhatikan wajahnya. Padahal sekarang mereka sedang berada di kedai Ichiraku Ramen, tempat yang paling di gemari Naruto, tempat yang selalu menarik perhatian Naruto, tempat dimana ada makanan favorit Naruto, tapi untuk sekarang perhatian Naruto tidak tertuju pada makanan favoritnya, melainkan mengarah pada wajah Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup hentikan! Jangan melihatku seperti itu terus, aku jadi kehilangan selera makan ku _baka_!" Ucap Sasuke dengan kasarnya, tak lupa beberapa percikan kuah dan mie ramen yang ia nikmati mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Naruto, sepertinya Sang Uchiha lupa kalau dia sedang makan.

"Dasar, kau yang seharusnya hentikan _baka_! Jangan bicara saat makan!" Hardik Sang Hokage sembari membersihkan sisa mie ramen persembahan dari Sasuke yang muncrat ke wajahnya. "Itu salahmu sendiri! kau membuatku merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan menjijikkan seperti itu!"

"Sudahlah maafkan aku, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu!" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan makannya, ia kemudian menatap Naruto yang ada di samping dengan serius. "Hm, tanya apa?"

"Sebenarnya, apa rahasia mu?" Sasuke langsung mengerung heran setelah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Rahasia? apa maksudmu?"

"Dari dulu wajah mu selalu terlihat putih, bersih, dan mulus, itu membuat mu jadi terlihat sangat tampan sekali Sasuke, mustahil jika kau tidak melakukan perawatan apapun pada wajahmu, iya kan?"

Sumpah, untuk kali ini Sasuke benar-benar ingin muntah mendengar apa yang di katakan Naruto, ya Tuhan... dia di puji sebagai orang yang tampan, mungkin kalau Sakura atau gadis lain yang mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Sasuke, sudah biasa, dan Sasuke juga tidak akan merasa aneh karena mereka wanita, wajar kan jika wanita memuji ketampanan laki-laki? tapi kali ini ... Naruto... dia laki-laki, dan -... ah sudah biarkan saja.

"Lalu?" Sasuke masih tetap mempertahankan sikap dingin serta ekspresi yang sedatar mungkin untuk menanggapi setiap kalimat Naruto, walaupun sebenarnya _inner_ dia merasa amat tersipu malu, sekaligus eneg, mual ,mules dan sangat tidak karuan jika mengingat pertanyaan yang di selipi pujian dari Naruto tadi.

"Arrgghh Sasuke! apa kau belum mengerti juga hah?" Naruto mengacak rambutnya kesal karena Sasuke tak langsung mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan nya.

"Memangnya kenapa? tumben sekali kau menanyakan hal seperti itu!" Naruto diam sejenak, ia memainkan sumpit yang ada di tangannya sambil menatap ke arah langit-langit di kedai, ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku... hanya merasa kurang percaya diri, karena wajahku tidak bisa selalu terlihat segar seperti wajahmu!"

'Oh ya ampun, jadi hanya karena hal semacam itu?' Ucap Sasuke di dalam hatinya, dia menyeringai sejenak sebelum menanggapi kalimat Naruto,

"Sekarang, setelah punya istri dan dua orang anak, kau baru akan memperdulikan hal semacam itu? bukankah itu sudah sangat terlambat?"

"Eh,? apa maksud mu? ingat ini baik-baik, tidak pernah ada kata terlambat dalam kamus hidup seorang Uzumaki Naruto!" Dengan lantang dan tegas si pria Uzumaki itu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, benar-benar pria yang penuh semangat!

Sasuke masih enggan berbicara lagi, dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya tanpa menjawab rasa ingin tau Naruto yang begitu tinggi, lagi pula dia juga tidak akan mau membagi rahasia pribadinya tentang cara membuat kulit wajah agar selalu terlihat bersih dan segar setiap saat.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke, jangan terlalu pelit, cepat katakan apa rahasianya, kalau wajah ku bisa terlihat lebih segar, pasti aura kewibawaan ku sebagai seorang hokage akan semakin terpancar dan Hinata,.. pasti akan semakin mencintai ku- _ttebayo_! Ayolah cepat katakan..."

Bagaikan anak kecil yang minta di belikan mainan sang hokage merengek dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sasuke, sungguh tidak keren!

Sementara Sasuke, dia tidak memperdulikan rengekan dari sobat pirangnya itu, dia masih fokus menyantap ramen di hadapannya.

"Sasuke... ayolah Sasuke..!" Lagi, Naruto benar-benar tidak mau menyerah, ia terus merengek pada Sasuke, untung saja kedai ichiraku sedang sepi, Paman Teuchi sedang pergi entah kemana, Kak Ayame sedang mencuci mangkuk kotor di belakang, dan juga tidak ada pelanggan yang sedang makan disana selain mereka berdua, jadi tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat moment langka ini.

"Sasuke...

.

.

.

Sasuke...

.

.

.

Sasuke..

.

.

.

Sasuke.. tolonglah.. ku mohon..!" Baik, habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke, ia tidak tahan lagi mendengar rengekan Naruto yang super berisik, kalau saja Naruto bukan sahabatnya, mungkin dia sudah membakar habis si berisik itu dengan _amaterasu_ miliknya, hah... sungguh sebuah pemikiran yang amat sadis!

"Meski sudah jadi hokage kau tetap tidak berubah, selalu saja berisik!"

"Makanya cepat beri tau aku apa rahasianya Sasuke... aku mohon, aku janji tidak akan berisik lagi jika kau sudah memberi tau ku!" Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ andalan nya yang biasa dia gunakan untuk meminta 'sesuatu' pada Hinata alias istrinya.

Tapi kali ini bukan Hinata yang sedang di mintai sesuatu oleh Naruto, melainkan Sasuke, apa tatapan _puppy eyes_ nya masih mempan?

Sungguh di sayangkan, tatapan Naruto yang demikian justru membuat asam lambung Sasuke kian naik, kalau bisa dia ingin sekali menendang wajah Naruto agar rasa mual yang dia rasakan bisa segera hilang.

"Sasuke...

.

.

Sasuke ...

.

.

Sasuke...

.

.

Sasuke..."

Oke, Sasuke sudah tak kuat lagi melihat tatapan itu, dia bersiap menghadiahi sang hokage dengan tendangan supernya, dia melihat sekilas ke arah Naruto sebelum menjalankan niatnya, namun... tiba-tiba ada hal lain yang terbesit dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

"Krim pencerah wajah!" Naruto mengerung heran ketika Sasuke menyebut nama salah satu benda yang kebanyakan di pakai para wanita.

"Apa maksud mu Sasuke?"

"Gunakanlah krim pencerah wajah, sebelum memulai aktivitas dan sebelum tidur, itu rahasia agar wajah mu tetap terlihat segar dalam setiap kondisi!"

Dan seketika.. senyum merekah nampak terpancar di bibirnya, sungguh betapa senang hati Naruto sekarang, akhirnya Sasuke mau berbagi sedikit tentang rahasia perawatan wajahnya, rengekan manja serta tatapan _puppy eyes_ super miliknya masih bisa di andalkan ternyata,

Entah di sadari atau tidak kini Naruto tengah bersiap memeluk Sasuke untuk melampiaskan rasa bahagianya,

"STOP! Kalau kau melakukan itu, aku benar-benar akan menendang bokong mu Naruto!" Cegah Sasuke sebelum Naruto berhasil mendekap tubuhnya.

"Aaa...maaf maaf, hehe baiklah tapi, apa hanya itu?" *Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil menikmati makanannya lagi,

"Lalu dimana aku bisa mendapatkan benda seperti itu?"

"Di toko kosmetik konoha!"

"Apa? tunggu, aku harus membelinya disana? tapi bukan kah tempat itu hanya di kunjungi para wanita?"

"Memang!" Jawab Sasuke dengan santai,

"Lalu bagaimana cara ku membelinya disana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lagi,. "Tinggal beli saja, apa susahnya?"

"He? apa kau pikir aku tidak malu masuk ke tempat seperti itu? aku kan hokage, ah dasar kau ini... selalu saja- bla.. bla.. bla.. " Naruto sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya, lalu mengoceh panjang lebar layaknya seorang emak-emak yang sedang kehilangan jemuran serta bumbu dapurnya, tidak ada yang tau kenapa dia melakukan hal tidak penting itu, mungkin karena sikap terlalu santai Sasuke yang membuatnya jadi agak kesal, atau mungkin karena Naruto sedang ada tamu bulanan yang membuatnya jadi agak sensitif-, *eh tunggu, itu sangat tidak mungkin.

Sementara Sasuke masih diam dan setia mendengarkan ocehan Naruto sambil makan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan mu ? bagaimana caramu membeli benda itu disana? apa kau tidak malu? atau jangan-jangan saat membeli kau menyamar jadi wanita?" tanya Naruto lagi setelah ia dan Sasuke selesai menghabiskan makanan mereka.

"Dasar berisik! tentu saja tidak _baka_! untuk apa repot-repot seperti itu! lagi pula aku sudah tidak pernah membelinya lagi sekarang!"

"Apa? lalu bagaimana kau-.."

"Sakura," Belum selesai Naruto bertanya tapi ucapan nya sudah di potong oleh Sasuke..

"Oh jadi, Sakura yang membelikan krim nya untukmu?"

"Bukan begitu, sekarang aku sudah tidak pernah membeli karena aku biasa menggunakan krim milik Sakura, dan kebetulan, aku juga sedang membawanya!" Sasuke berkata sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya, sebuah wadah berukuran sedang yang bentuknya lebih mirip toples berwarna pink, tanpa menunggu ijin dari pemiliknya Naruto langsung saja mengambil wadah itu dan membukanya.

"Wah... baunya wangi sekali Sasuke! boleh aku coba?"

"Tidak, jangan di coba disini!"

"Eh? memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu krim spesial yang terbuat dari bahan rahasia, hanya Sakura yang bisa membuatnya!"

"Oh begitu, baik akan ku coba di rumah saja!"

"Hm, semakin banyak kau memakainya maka akan semakin terasa khasiatnya, wajah mu pasti akan semakin segar dan cerah!"

"Wah benarkah?" *mata Naruto tampak semakin berbinar-binar,. "Hm, satu lagi.."

"Eh? apa lagi?"

"Jangan sampai Hinata tau kalau kau memakai krim itu!"

"Hah? memangnya kenapa Sasuke?"

"Bahaya jika Hinata tau!"

"Bahaya? bahaya kenapa?"

"Sudah, lebih baik kau menurut saja dan jangan banyak bertanya!" Tanpa menaruh rasa curiga sedikitpun Naruto menuruti apa kata Sasuke lalu menyimpan wadah tersebut ke dalam kantongnya, dan Sasuke, dia menyeringai aneh penuh misteri, seakan ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan.

.

.

.

Setelahnya Naruto dan Sasuke pulang ke rumah masing-masing karena kegiatan mereka untuk hari ini sepertinya sudah selesai.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam, akan tetapi Naruto belum juga tidur, dia masih terjaga, dia tengah sibuk memperhatikan istrinya yang kini sudah terlelap, mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki tak ada sedikit pun yang terlewat dari perhatian Naruto.

Wajahnya yang cantik, dadanya yang berisi, tubuhnya yang indah, serta cinta dan kasih sayangnya yang tak mengenal kata lelah, ah sungguh, betapa beruntungnya Naruto bisa memiliki istri yang amat sempurna seperti Hyuuga Hinata, ah salah, yang benar Uzumaki Hinata.

Meski sudah tidak muda lagi dan sudah dua kali melahirkan anak tapi Hinata tetap terlihat sempurna di mata Naruto, bagi Naruto.. Hinata masih tetap sama seperti dulu.

'Argh Sial!' Naruto mengumpat kesal dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak surai pirangnya, bukan tanpa sebab tapi ini semua karena ada salah satu kengininan nya yang tidak bisa terpenuhi di malam ini.

Inginnya sih tadi dia mengajak sang istri untuk bercinta sebentar, tapi sangat di sayangkan, Naruto harus menahan hasratnya untuk sementara karena sang istri yang sedang dalam kondisi _'red day'_ alias datang bulan.

Meski kecewa, tapi sebagai seorang suami yang baik Naruto tetap mencoba untuk mengerti keadaan istrinya sekarang.

Setelah puas memandangi kesempurnaan istrinya, Naruto menghela nafas panjang sejenak lalu menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar, ia mencoba memejamkan mata untuk mulai tidur..

Akan tetapi setelah beberapa detik berselang, ia kembali membuka mata karena teringat sesuatu, "Oh iya, benda yang ku dapat dari Sasuke tadi siang sepertinya bisa ku gunakan sekarang."

Naruto langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mencari krim yang tadi ia simpan di jubah hokagenya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari benda itu, kurang dari satu menit Naruto sudah bisa menemukan nya,

Naruto membuka tutup yang ada di wadah krim itu, ia menghirup aroma krim yang ada di dalamnya.. "hmm wangi , ini benar-benar sangat wangi, pantas saja si _teme_ makin terlihat tampan meskipun sudah berumur, ternyata itu berkat krim buatan Sakura ini haha, dasar Sasuke berani sekali dia menyembunyikan rahasia sepenting ini dari ku! baiklah sekarang waktunya!" gumam Naruto pelan sambil mengoleskan sedikit krim ke wajahnya.

Awalnya hanya bagian dahi dan dagu saja yang di olesi Naruto dengan krim, tapi setelah teringat dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang 'semakin banyak kau memakainya maka akan semakin terasa khasiatnya.' nah itu dia... tanpa ragu Naruto mengoleskan lagi ke bagian pipi, baik kanan maupun kiri, belum berhenti sampai disitu..

Naruto menambah beberapa olesan lagi ke bagian wajah yang lain hingga isi krim yang ada di wadah itu tinggal sedikit, lalu kemudian Naruto meratakan nya..

"Wah benar-benar dingin dan sejuk, aku bisa merasakan wajahku... ahh sangat segar dan..-" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika ada sesuatu yang mulai dia rasakan.

.

.

.

.

" - eug.. ke.. ke.. kenapa rasanya jadi - .." Baru beberapa detik saja Naruto menggunakan krim itu tapi secara mendadak dia langsung merasakan sensasi yang aneh, krim yang tadinya terasa dingin dan sejuk tiba-tiba berubah menjadi...

1 detik...

.

.

.

2 detik...

.

.

.

3 detik...

.

.

..

4 detik...

.

.

.

5 detik...

.

.

.

"UUUUWWWAAAAAAA PAAAAANNNAAAAAAS...!" Bingo, teriakan Naruto yang menggelegar di tengah malam berhasil membuat Hinata kaget bukan main, dia langsung terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, dan betapa terkejutnya Hinata setelah dia terbangun, dia bisa melihat suaminya yang kini sedang berlari-lari tak karuan memutari kamar sambil memegangi wajahnya.. bahkan saking terkejutnya Hinata sampai tak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain melihat dengan tatapan bingung serta khawatir..

Dan pada akhirnya aksi heroik sang suami terhenti karena..

*Brrruuuaaaakkk

Karena.., Naruto menabrak lemari baju yang ada di kamar dengan sangat keras hingga membuat dia terjatuh ke lantai dengan tidak keren nya.

Melihat kejadian dramatis itu, Hinata langsung saja berlari menghampiri suaminya..

"Naruto-kun? ada apa? Naruto-kun kenapa? apa yang terjadi?" tanya hinata

"Hi... Hi.. Hinata-chan.. wajah ku rasanya PANAS.. huhuhu.." ucap Naruto sambil mengis, Hinata terlebih dahulu membantu Naruto berdiri lalu kemudian meraih wajah suaminya..

"Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini? apa yang sudah Naruto-kun lakukan?"

"A... aku hanya menggunakan krim pencerah wajah buatan Sakura-ttebayo, huhu ..!" lagi, Naruto masih menangis, tapi kali ini dia menangis di pelukan istrinya.

"Krim pencerah wajah buatan Sakura-chan? memangnya ada?" Hinata mengerung heran mendengar penuturan suaminya, sejauh yang dia ingat Sakura hanya membuat obat-obatan atau segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal medis saja, tidak pernah membuat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal kosmetik seperti krim pencerah wajah.

"Huhuhu, ada kok, itu!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah meja rias Hinata.

Hinata pun mengambil wadah yang isinya tinggal sedikit itu, dia memperhatikan wadah itu dengan jeli, wadah itu tampak sudah tak asing lagi bagi Hinata, dia sering melihat Sakura membawa wadah yang sama saat sedang bertugas di rumah sakit. Hinata coba mengingat..

.

.

.

"Astaga! ini kan..-" mata Hinata terbelalak kaget dan mulutnya terbuka lebar setelah ingat dengan benda di tangan nya yang tadi di kira krim pencerah wajah oleh Naruto.

"Ya ampun, Naruto-kun.. ini bukan krim pencerah wajah!"

"Oh begitu, APA? tunggu, itu bukan krim pencerah wajah? tapi Sasuke bilang-.. Arrrgg kalau itu bukan krim pencerah wajah lalu ... itu apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan paniknya.

"Ini... *Hinata terdiam sejenak, ia menatap wajah suaminya dengan amat serius.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini... Salep Super Panas penghilang capek buatan Sakura-chan!"

"APA? SALEP SUPER PANAS ? ... ja.. jadi... AAAAA SASUKE...!"

Lagi, teriakan yang super keras itu terdengar menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah, tapi mau berteriak sekeras apapun tidak akan ada gunanya karena Naruto, sudah termakan oleh kejahilan Sasuke, haha.. sungguh malang nasib sang hokage.

.

.

.

*di kediaman keluarga uchiha

"Ckckck.. hhh dasar dobe!" Sasuke terkikik pelan sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal, tidak jelas apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia tertawakan, hal itu tentu membuat Sakura yang tidur di sampingnya jadi sedikit terheran,

"Sasuke-kun? kau kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa! sudah ayo kita tidur istriku!" ucap Sasuke sambil membawa tubuh Sakura terhanyut dalam dekapan nya..

Sakura langsung telelap, sedangkan Sasuke.. dia masih asyik tertawa membayangkan penderitaan yang mungkin sedang di alami Naruto saat ini.. sungguh pria yang baik.

.

.

.

 **_END_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berakhir dengan tidak kerennya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan Penulis : Gimana? haha maaf kalau humornya kurang terasa, karena terus terang saya kehabisan bumbu untuk fic ini jadi saya bikin se-alakadarnya saja.**

 **Oh ya terima kasih banyak buat segelintir orang yang sudah me-review fic saya sebelumnya. Kalian keren, kalian luar biasa dan Thank you so much lah pokoknya!**

 **Akhir kata, berminat untuk me-review fic ini? monggo silahkan!**


End file.
